The present invention relates to an image processing device, a camera device, an image processing method, and a program that have a function of correcting the distortion of an image picked up by a wide-angle lens, for example.
A technique is known which performs distortion correction using distortion correcting parameters (vectors) arranged in the form of a lattice on the basis of an image picked up by a wide-angle lens.
When electronic panning/tilting is to be performed using this technique, a plurality of kinds of distortion correcting parameters at arbitrary pan/tilt angles and angles of view have to be prepared in advance and stored in a storage device.
However, because a plurality of kinds of distortion correcting parameters at arbitrary pan/tilt angles and angles of view have to be prepared in advance for an electronic pan/tilt, the above-described technique has a disadvantage in that the capacity of a storage device for the distortion correcting parameters is increased and thus cost in terms of a system is increased.
In addition, when distortion correcting parameters for an electronic pan/tilt are downloaded from a host computer to a camera system for performing distortion correction and the electronic pan/tilt by a communication, there is a disadvantage in that an amount of communication is increased and a load in the process of each system is increased because distortion correcting parameters have to be communicated each time a pan/tilt angle is changed.